The Doctor's Daughter
by DoctorWholock
Summary: DW/PJ/Merlin/RH crossover.What if the Doctor had a daughter whose mother was a demigod daughter of Zeus? When helping Percy she gets hit a dagger causing her to regenerate. Weakened, the Doctor keeps Cara in the TARDIS until she recovers. When it seems the Doctor had forgot about her, Cara wants to go on an adventure when a bright light transports her to a forest. (Merlin/RH later)
1. Prologue

"No!" I shout. Percy's about to get hit with a dagger in the one place that can kill him. I jump in front of him just in time. Not so lucky for me, though. The dagger cuts into my stomach. There's poison on it, I feel it.

"Cara!" Percy turns around and jams his sword into the kid that tried to kill him. The is spreading quickly through my veins, blurring my vision and muting all sound. I numbly feel Percy pick me up and start running somewhere, completely abandoning the battle.

The next second, it seems, I'm laying on the floor of a strange room with people surrounding me. I can't make out who they are, or where I am. A voice, strong and clear, but reluctant, enters my head.

"Cara, can you hear me? You have to try to regenerate, it's the only way." It's my father. Leaning over me with his hair messy and his eyes frightened. My Doctor telling me just what I need to do, though I'm not sure if I can. I'm only half Time Lord. "Try. Don't leave me." I've never heard him so scared, so...vulnerable. I have to do this, for him.

Using all my strength, I try to start the regeneration process. It still feels like I'm dying. I am. This body, this version of me will be lost forever, replaced by a new Cara with a different personality, a different face. And oh, how it hurts. I scream and I feel as though I might never stop.

Then, everything, is gone. The screaming, the pain, my father. Everything goes dark.

I wake up sometime later, now laying in a bed. I'm so weak I can hardly move, but at least I'm alive. I get up, very slowly to go to a mirror. I feel so strange.

I reach the mirror and put on my glasses from the table. When I put them on, I can't see. I take them off. When I look in the mirror, I can't believe what I'm seeing.

No longer the short awkward girl with the big glasses covering strange grey eyes and short brown hair framing my face, I see a tall, skinny girl with long, curly, strawberry blonde hair and stunning eyes. They're a bright blue, but have olive green swirls around the iris. _This can't be me. I'm not supposed to look pretty! I'm supposed to be me._ I don't even know what being _me_ is anymore.

There's a knock on the door. Then in steps the Doctor.

"Cara?" He doesn't seem to believe it's me either. "I think it'd be best if you stayed in here, in the TARDIS, until you're fully recovered. Don't leave. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't know if you would be able to regenerate again. I nod, agreeing completely with him. I think I'll skip sword fighting for a while. "I'll spend time with you everyday until then alright?"

"Yeah, dad." He gives me one of those rare smiles and exits again. I sigh and return to the bed where I'll be spending much of my time doing nothing.

It's been so long since I regenerated. I fell fine. Fantastic even. I haven't seen my father for a while either. It's been less and less since he regenerated into his eleventh form. I think he may have forgotten about me, been to busy going on his own adventures to take me with him. I need to find him, and ask him to travel again. To have an adventure. So, I pack my bigger-on-the-inside bag with everything i can think of. Then I sling it over my should and turn the door knob. It's not a hallway of the TARDIS that greets me, it's a blinding light that starts to engulf my room. _What the-_

I didn't even have time to finish my thought because I was whisked away then, and landed in a...forest?

"Over there! Grab her!" I hear a man shout. Then I start running.


	2. Fate Cannot Be Escaped

I don't run fast enough. The men, they catch me, they tie me up. They're crude looking. Covered in grime and they all have fairly long hair. Then their clothes! They look like something out of a History textbook of the Middle Ages. _What if I am in the Middle Ages?_ How? What was that light I saw? These gruesome men put me in a cage. If this really is somehow the Middle Ages (or sometime near it), then they must be slave traders. _I wanted to go on an adventure! A proper adventure! Is that so much to ask for?_

"What you doin' here, lovey? Run away from your master did ya?" I give the slave trader a laugh that would normally scare off the Minotaur. He just laughs. "Think you're tough, do you? Well I can promise you one thing. What ever you ran away from, I'll give you worse."

"Rot in Hell." I snarl at him. Then I try to punch him through the bars when I remember my hands are tied.

"Look boys!" He says snidely. "This one's got spirit! I'm gonna enjoy breaking her." I give one last attempt at my bindings before giving up.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_4 weeks later_

"Haven't you killed enough, sire?" Merlin asks.

"Don't be such a _girl,_ Merlin. They're just animals." The young king says mockingly to his manservant.

_Crack!_

"What was that?" Merlin asks.

"Shh!" Arthur whispers.

_Crack!_

"There's something out there." He says.

"Probably just another deer." Merlin answers skeptically.

Then it happens. About half a dozen men burst out from the forest, yelling.

"Why can it never just be a deer?" Merlin says to himself before jumping off his horse. One of the men, probably a bandit, comes toward him. "_Forbearnan firgenholt." _A rather large branch falls down onto the head of the man, knocking him out. Possibly killing him. Merlin didn't have time to find out, for another of the men was coming toward him with a very big sword. Merlin ducks just in time, and the sword sticks in a tree. As it's owner tries to free it, Merlin kicks him, and, unsurprisingly, makes himself fall over.

"This is no time for hiding, Merlin!" Arthur tells Merlin.

"Sorry." Is all he responds. Arthur rolls his eyes as he sheaths his sword. Merlin hears something.

"C'mon Mer-"

"Quiet!" Merlin says.

"I'm the King, Merlin. You can't tell me what to do." Arthur replies. Merlin ignores him and walks silently and cautiously toward a small clearing. He definately heard something, and it sounded like...crying.

In the clearing, he and Arthur find a wagon with a cage in the back. _Those men were slave traders. _Merlin thinks.

"Hello?" He says softly, slowly heading to the cage. The crying stops abruptly. He reaches the cage and looks inside. Sitting in the far corner in the strangest clothes Merlin has ever seen, sits a beautiful girl. She may be covered in dirt and bruised, but there was no mistaking her beauty. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He turns to the King. "Arthur, try to find the keys." Then he turns back to the girl. "We are going to get you out of here."

"Who are you?" She asks strongly in a strange accent.

"I'm-I'm Merlin." _Who was this strange girl, and where had she come from?_

"Found them." Arthur says as he nears the cage. After he unlocks the door, Merlin extends his arm to the girl. She takes it with both hands, he now sees are bound. He grabs a dagger from Arthur and cut the ropes. When they're off, the girl gently rubs her sore, red wrists.

"What's your name?" Merlin ask hesitantly.

"My name is...Carissa." She says slowly. "But most people call me Cara." She looks around. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Darkling Woods." Arthur says.

"Where on Earth is that?"

"Camelot."

"Camelot? You can't be serious! Merlin and Arthur in Camelot? No. Way." She gawks at the two.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Merlin asks.

"What? Oh, nothing." She smiles to herself. "What. Where's my bag?" She practically runs to the front of the wagon, then pulls out a brightly pattered blue bag. "Good. It doesn't look like they were able to open it." Cara notices the questioning looks on the two boy's faces. "This bag holds my life. Without it and it's contents, I'd be lost."

"If you don't mind me asking, what _is _in it?" Arthur asks Cara. She answers with one word.

"Spoilers."

**A/N: Here's Merlin! It might be a couple chapters before Robin Hood comes in, but I hope you like it so far! P.S. This takes place in between season 4 and season 5 of Merlin.**


End file.
